Сменить простыни Артуру в стиле Мерлина
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: "Неужто ты никогда не хотел попробовать, давай!" Преслэш. Перевод с английского, автор kathkin, или hiho на этом сайте


Название: Сменить постель Артуру в стиле Мерлина

Оригинал здесь .

Автор: Kathkin

Переводчик: Темная сторона Силы

Бета: нет

Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин

Жанр: юмор, романс, преслэш

Рейтинг: PG-13

Саммари: Неужто ты никогда не хотел попробовать, давай!

От переводчика: прошу прощения у автора, в одном месте отошла от текста ради атмосферы… («погладь своего внутреннего ребенка» заменила сами увидите на что)

Однажды утром, уже дойдя до тренировочного поля, Артур заметил, что не взял с собой перчаток. Они не были потеряны. Принц точно знал, где они лежат: на столе в комнате, там где оставил их Мерлин. Парень даже сказал:

- Твои перчатки на столе, ты наверняка в состоянии их взять.

Артур закатил глаза и уверил Мерлина, что он не такой идиот, чтобы забыть перчатки.

Что прямо означало его собственный промах. И не позволяло свалить вину на Мерлина. Короче, превращало ситуацию в сущий кошмар.

Артур плелся по коридору, совсем не подобающим принцу образом, бормоча ругательства сквозь зубы, и не сразу обратил внимание на звуки, несущиеся из его собственных покоев.

Он замер, затих и прислушался.

Это было тихое, равномерное поскрипывание, звук, которому неоткуда было взяться. Артур затруднялся понять его происхождение. Разве что Мерлин налегал на швабру сильнее, чем следовало.

Принц осторожно приоткрыл дверь (звук стал громче), пересек помещение и заглянул в спальню.

Глаза у него полезли на лоб.

Слуга испуганно взвизгнул, соскочил с кровати и шмякнулся на пол, тяжело дыша.

- Мерлин, какого хрена ты делаешь? – рявкнул Артур.

- Я что? Я ничего… - спохватился Мерлин. – Я вообще ничего не делал. То есть ничего такого…

- Ты же… - принц посмотрел на слугу и на постель. – Ты же прыгал на моей кровати!

- Нет, - упорствовал парень, однако виноватый тон выдал бы его с головой, даже если бы Артур не видел все собственными глазами.

- Но зачем? – спросил Артур. – Ты хотел навести бардак в моей постели? Что это было?

- Ну… это так весело, - ответил Мерлин. – И простыни все равно надо менять. Я как раз собирался это сделать. Честно. И я разулся. Вот, посмотри.

Артур посмотрел. Мерлин пошевелил пальцами.

Принц прошел через комнату и крепко схватил его за грудки.

- Ты точно идиот, - сказал Артур. – И дитя малое. Ты что, думал, я не замечу?

- До сих пор не замечал, - пробормотал Мерлин, отводя взгляд.

- До сих пор? Ты постоянно так делаешь? – оторопел принц.

- Каждый раз, как меняю белье, - сознался парень, тяжело вздохнул и поднял глаза на господина. – Посмотри, я ничего не сломал, и… в конце концов, мне тоже иногда надо развеяться!

- Будь взрослее, Мерлин! – сказал Артур. – И поменяй, наконец, постель.

Мерлин сдвинул брови, словно задумался (хотя Артур сомневался, что тот способен осуществить подобный акт). Потом слуга ухмыльнулся и забрался обратно на кровать.

- Что ты делаешь? – возмутился Артур. Мерлин подпрыгнул.

- Привожу доказательства, - сказал он. И подпрыгнул снова. И снова. – Видишь, как весело?

- Нет! Мерлин, слезай оттуда немедленно! – прошипел принц. Мерлин только шире ухмыльнулся и подскочил еще выше, так, что ноги оказались в воздухе.

И какая-то особенно детская часть Артура захотела повеселиться вместе с ним.

- Неужели ты никогда не хотел попробовать, давай же! – подзуживал Мерлин.

- Бывают способы развеяться и получше, - Артур скрестил руки на груди. – И ты можешь тратить на это свободное время. А не то, что предназначено для смены простыней.

- У меня… куча… времени… - сказал Мерлин в такт прыжкам. – Это… подождет… Давай же!

- Что? – спросил Артур. Слуга сделал рукой приглашающий жест, предлагая присоединиться.

Принц поколебался, покрутился на месте, глянул на дверь, опасаясь, как бы кто чего не увидел. Потом плюнул и поддался соблазну.

- Хорошо, - сказал он, одной ногой стягивая сапог с другой. – Замечательно. Но только один-единственный разочек.

Мерлин засмеялся и отпрыгнул ближе к краю, освобождая место.

Артур забрался к нему и вначале просто постоял, привыкая. Стоять на кровати было совсем иначе, чем лежать или сидеть, это было очень странное ощущение. Принц этого с детства не делал. И всегда находился кто-то, велевший прекратить. Артур решил рискнуть и сделать себе подарок.

- Давай, Артур, - Мерлин взял его за руки и потянул вверх. И Артур осторожно начал раскачиваться, выбирая ритм: тудух-тудух, тудух-тудух, тудух-тудух…

Это увлекало чем дальше, тем больше.

А Мерлин настаивал на продолжении.

- Это тебе нравится, - сказал он. - Давай же, Артур, давай еще!

- Нет, - сказал Артур, скрепя сердце. Мерлин радостно на него таращился. – Нет.

- Побалуй себя, - подбодрил парень, подлетая вверх.

Артур закатил глаза и столкнулся с ним в полете. Но Мерлин, очевидно, был в замечательном расположении духа, даже поваленный на кровать, он засмеялся и перекатился так, что оказался сверху.

- Давай еще! – повторил он. – Иногда хочется просто…

Но Артур разорвал захват слуги безо всяких усилий и вернул себе главенствующее положение.

- Что ты сказал?

- Продолжай, - Мерлин ухмыльнулся и показал язык.

Они сейчас оба тяжело дышали. У Мерлина челка намокла от пота и прилипла ко лбу. Юноши плотно прижимались один к другому, их ноги сплелись. Артур ощущал под собой теплое и упругое тело слуги, видел его лицо в каких-то сантиметрах, и это нравилось все больше.

- Мне надо вернуться на тренировочное поле, - произнес принц слегка осипшим голосом.

- Мне надо перестелить постель, - сказал Мерлин, выбираясь из-под Артура.

- Можешь приступать, - сказал тот.

- Ну, ты тоже, - отозвался слуга.

Они обменялись долгим, смущенным взглядом.

Потом расцепились, скатились с кровати и схватились за свою обувь.


End file.
